To maintain good health and keep fit, working out at leisure time becomes a trend, and many people achieve the training effect by using and operating fitness equipments. As science and technology advance, a fitness equipment with 3D image capturing system is introduced, and such fitness equipment captures 3D images of a user during exercise, and analyzes and compares the image to obtain the calorie burned out by the user while operating the fitness equipment, and the information is provided as a reference for the user to plan the amount of exercise and check the exercise achievement.
However, the user has to attach a sensing pad for capturing the 3D images onto the user's body or wear a sensing sportswear for the use of the aforementioned equipment, and thus causing inconvenience to the exercise. On the other hand, such equipment used for analyzing the user's exercise conditions is expensive, and thus not suitable for a general public use.